


made a mess on it

by takesguts



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Facials, Filth, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Spit Kink, Throat Fucking, Yoga, bit of name calling, size queen Harry, this is all I am good for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takesguts/pseuds/takesguts
Summary: The lengths Harry will go for some athleticism.
Relationships: Liam Payne/Harry Styles
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

“Liam Payne has a big dick,” Niall announces, joining them at their table in the pub. 

  
  
  


Dramatically - and, intentionally - Harry spits out his drink across the table all over Louis. His mate goes to reach across the table, but Zayn is next to him, pulling him back into his seat and telling him not to make another scene. They were  _ just  _ allowed back in this place. 

  
  
  


“Excuse me,” Harry says immediately, “how do you know this, Niall?” 

  
  
  
  


Which is obviously intended to mean: did you sleep with him, Niall? And, you better not have, Niall. 

  
  
  


Liam Payne started working at the gym Harry has a membership to (that Niall and Louis work at, which is the only reason he can even afford it on his meager bakers assistant salary) and he is  _ fit _ . Like, proper fit; all muscles and masculine and bloke-y with his undercut and basic tattoos. Which happens to be Harry’s exact type, much to people’s surprise. He’s never really delved much into  _ why  _ that is, doesn’t really care, because there’s nothing not sexy and admirable about a nice set of arms. Harry’s only managed to see him from afar though, isn’t really into the types of classes and personal training Liam offers. It’s been two weeks of mild (but blatant) objectification of Liam’s body without any further progress, so Niall's current news is detrimental. 

  
  
  
  


Helping himself to Zayns food, Niall explains, “saw him in the changing room today, just came out the shower.” 

  
  
  


“And you looked?” Zayn interrupts, a bit scandalized, eyebrow quirked. Louis is frowning at Niall - Harry knows they snogged just the other night, and fell asleep together - so Harry thinks it might be pretty rude of Niall to share this knowledge this way, but also he  _ has  _ to know. Lou will get over it, besides, he  _ also _ snogged Zayn over the weekend and  _ Niall _ snogged Zayn last Wednesday. Harry really isn’t sure what’s going on there. 

  
  
  


Cheeks pinking, Niall shook his head, waving his hands kind of frantically, “no! Well, okay, yeah. But mate you would have - I had no choice. Should’ve fuckin’ seen his abs,  _ they  _ had abs and -“ 

  
  
  
  


“I need to suck his dick.” Harry says gravely. 

  
  
  
  


“Exactly!” Niall exclaims, glancing between Louis and Zayn hopefully, as if to assure them that all dick peeking has been for Harry’s benefit. 

  
  
  
  


Truthfully, the conversation diverts from there, Louis sending him a very strongly worded “this isn’t over” glare which Harry pointedly ignores in favor of signing up for the 7am yoga class the next morning. It’s not his preferred time, because on his days off when he  _ doesn’t  _ have to be awake before the sunrises he usually sleeps in, but he has it on good authority (Niall, again, he really needs to get that boy something special) that Liam sometimes attends that class after his 6am HIIT class. 

  
  
  


Small sacrifices, big dicks. A worthy cause. 

  
  
  


He gives his half finished pint to Niall (there will be a better gift later, Harry swears) and stands up, shrugging his coat on. 

  
  
  


“Well I’m off, lads,” he states loudly, patting Zayn affectionately on the cheek, “got a big dick -“ 

  
  
  


“You mean day?” Louis deadpans. 

  
  
  


“-tomorrow. Best rest up, and all.” 

  
  
  
  


  * \- - 



  
  
  


Despite the worthy cause - and it  _ is _ a worthy cause, Harry reminds himself - waking up the next morning while it’s still dark and his slumbering brain knows he’s got nowhere to be today proves to be a bit more difficult then he anticipated. He feels groggy and heavy footed as he makes his way into his bathroom, where he hung up his very specific yoga outfit - billowy, soft grey joggers that were tight around his ankles (and his bum) that were open on the outside of his legs, all the way up to an almost indecent part of his thighs. Louis had commented that he thought maybe they were for birds to wear, but Harry had gone off about gender identities for a solid twenty minutes, making Louis feel poorly enough that he purchased the clothing himself. He wears just a plain tank as a top, but one that’s shrunken just enough to show off a strip of his tummy and intentionally placed tattoos before pulling a warm, oversized sweater on over top for the travel there. 

  
  
  


He puts on a thick, fashionable headband and ties his curls up; grabbing his keys off the counter he blows a kiss to his still snoozing cat perched on the back of his sofa and heads out the door. 

  
  
  


Glancing at his phone he’s pleased to discover he’s got just enough time to make it to the juice bar before class starts  _ and  _ get a prime spot to be the center of Liam’s sight during practice. 

  
  
  


  * \- - 



  
  


Only, he gets too caught up trying to decide between a lemon/ginger/cayenne blend or a mint/kale/pineapple one and by the time he makes it into the studio his tongue is on fire from chugging the beverage (he chose cayenne, which may have not been the smartest) and he’s one of the last people to make it in. 

  
  
  
  


Though, he notices sourly, it may have not even mattered being early because Liam is already surrounded by a hoard of stay at home moms and Coachella attendees who have strategically placed their mats down around the gym coaches in nearly every direction that isn’t directly behind him. 

  
  
  
  


Harry is torn between outright pouting, which he knows for a fact makes him look adorable despite what Louis says, or glaring at one of the clearly unfaithful housewives until they budge up a space. 

  
  
  


Unfortunately he doesn’t have much time to decide because the instructor is entering the room, clapping her hands together to get everybody’s attention but in a way that’s cheery and invigorating instead of annoying and Harry has to settle for posting up behind Liam, a little to his left. If he can’t be ogled by a gorgeous, hunky jock then  _ he  _ at least will be doing some ogling of his own and vows to skip the juice next time. 

  
  
  
  


Except then the instructor is saying, “okay, if everyone could get settled onto their mats and oh, Liam, since you’ll be doing some observing it’d actually be best if you took a space in the very back, if you don’t mind?” 

  
  
  
  


Dutifully, and eagerly, Liam gathers up his belongings, and gives the teacher - and all the now devastated women - a gracious smile, “of course not, Ally.” 

  
  
  
  


Harry is too busy basking in his incredible luck to manage the second part of his plan which is to catch Liam’s eye and give him one of his disarmingly charming smiles, dimples and all, but it still winds up in his favor because Liam chooses a spot closest to Harry in the very back. There’s a brief moment of panic about what possible faces Harry might make during practice and how well Liam could possibly see them, but then Ally is telling the class to take child’s pose and Harry vows to set his intention for practice on keeping his expression cute and neutral. 

  
  
  


This is all going very according to plan, despite the missteps. Who ever said you can’t always get what you want? 

  
  
  


  * \- - 



  
  


Harry revises his intention for his practice twenty minutes into class to be ‘focus on not dying’. 

  
  
  


Ally is a fucking tough instructor; keeps them in difficult, uncomfortable poses for way longer than Harry would like, to the point where he’s actually began to work up a decent sweat that has him shucking off his carefully decided on shirt. He really should have looked at the style of class the 7am was before committing because this is  _ not  _ his cutest look, but now he’s determined to not let this drill sergeant grind him down. So he pushes harder, sinks deeper into poses, opts for the most challenging variations even though he knows he will regret it later. If he got up on his day off to make it here this early, he’s damn well going to get the most out of it. In fact, in his determination he manages to mostly forget about impressing Liam with his lithe body and doesn’t even let it distract him until almost the end of class. 

  
  
  


Back bends. 

  
  
  
  


Ordinarily, Harry prefers to take the assisted version of bridge pose, because he’s normally tired and lazy and wants comfort over the challenge. Today, however, he opts for full wheel and it turns out to be his best decision yet. When he goes into the third wheel, he sees that Liam isn’t performing the pose, but instead is sitting cross legged on his mat and while Harry knows it’s because he is supposed to be observing class, Harry  _ also  _ knows that Liam is currently only observing  _ him _ . 

  
  
  


In the rush of excitement he feels, Harry nearly brains himself coming out of the pose, heart hammering in exertion and renewed inspiration. On the final wheel he pushes himself further, dropping from his hands to his forearms and elbows, spine in an obscene arch, hip bones jutting out sharply. He’s glad this is the last one of the sequence, having only just managed to make this stretch only a handful of times before and isn’t certain he would have been able to do it more than once. As it is, though, he nails it perfectly and Liam is blatantly gaping when Harry chances a glance over. His handsome, scruffy jaw is dropped a little dumbly and his eyes are sliding along Harry’s body over and over again, seemingly transfixed. 

  
  
  
  


Smug, and also now trembling, Harry thinks to himself what a good day this is turning out to be. 

  
  
  


  * \- - 



  
  
  


As the lights in the studio are turned up finally, Harry allows himself to lay flat on his mat, eyes closed, for just a few minutes longer although he can hear everyone around him beginning to chat and pack up. His pulse is still quick, skin cooling with sweat and sitting up just yet seems almost entirely impossible. Cracking one eye open, he’s disappointed to find Liam once again surrounded by now sweaty women with bleeding mascara. Frowning, he rolls over onto his side before finally sitting up and removing his headband, taking his hair tie out to let his curls out, damp and definitely tangled. Resigning himself to the fact talking to - and bedding - Liam may turn out to be a long haul plan he begins rolling his mat up, buckling the straps around it and standing up to look around for his jumper. 

  
  
  
  


That Liam Payne is currently holding out, standing in front of him, apparently having excused himself from his circle of greedy vultures if the death glares Harry can now see over Liam’s shoulder are anything to go by. 

  
  
  
  


“Here, mate,” Liam says easily, with an exceptionally dazzling smile. 

  
  
  
  


“Thank you,” Harry replies, sounding a little dazed, but his timing was good so he isn’t too worried. He can’t help thinking about what a gentleman Liam probably is now though, and how sweet it was for him to pick up Harry’s hoodie off the ground. 

  
  
  


“So uh, noticed you practicing a bit,” Liam confesses, the telltale of a blush beginning to form on his cheeks and Harry can feel himself start to grin stupidly.  _ A bit? Mate you gawked at me the whole end of class.  _ “You’re very good.” 

  
  
  
  


Inside, Harry preens a little, or maybe a lot, but he schools his expression into one he likes to call ‘modestly bashful’ and shrugs one shoulder, slipping his hands through the sleeves of the sweater. 

  
  
  
  


“Oh, Er, thank you again,” he laughs shyly, glancing up through his eyelashes and Liam is outright staring again. It’d maybe be a little rude to someone else, but Harry is endlessly endeared by how open and expressive the other man's face and eyes are. How easy he is to read, how earnest. Liam’s attracted to him, there isn’t any doubt about it now. Whether he noticed Harry before or not doesn’t matter because he’s noticing now and this is a very, very bloody good day. “Been practicing for a bit now, suppose I’m alright.” 

  
  
  


“You’re amazing,” Liam says reverently, then seems to catch himself and ducks his head in embarrassment, rubbing the back of his neck. 

  
  
  


Laughing again, Harry slips into his sweater and reaches out to wrap his hand around Liam’s elbow to let him know he’s teasing. If he slides his hand up further a moment later to squeeze Liam’s bicep, well. It’s just too good an opportunity. 

  
  
  


“Not as amazing as these muscles though, yeah?” He comments flirtatiously, giving another playful squeeze, delighted when the other man flexes for him just a bit. 

  
  
  
  


Something is replacing the shy, uncertain look in Liam’s eyes, something darker and headier. Harry steps a little bit closer, entranced. 

  
  
  


“Yeah,” Liam relies a little gruffly, gaze dropping down to Harry’s mouth obviously, “‘m kinda new to the whole yoga thing. Only been doin it a few weeks, but I started Olympic lifting and my coach said it’d be really helpful for mobility.” 

  
  
  


“Flexibility is important,” Harry agrees, like he has any idea what he’s talking about but now Liam is taking his own step closer and the room is nearly empty now. 

  
  
  


“Hmn,” the man hums, one hand drifting up, the back of his knuckles dragging lightly across Harry’s waist, “I can tell it’s important to you. You’re very flexible.” 

  
  
  


Okay, Harry knows he needs to not pop a stiffy in these pants, he would definitely be arrested but maybe that would be just fine because when he chances a glance down to check he also happens to notice  _ Liam’s  _ bulge, which is dressed to the left and absolutely fucking obscene in his own workout trousers. Lord, Niall wasn’t taking a piss, Liam looks big, really big, even under clothing. 

  
  
  


“Yeah, well,” Harry croaks out lamely, feeling short of breath, “you’re very strong. And big.” 

  
  
  


All shyness completely disappears off of Liam after Harry accidentally lets that mortifying comment fall out of his mouth. Most likely the confidence is being stemmed from Harry’s own apparent loss of game, and he nearly passes out when Liam takes his hand back, casually settling it on his pelvis, thumb stroking subtly down the length of his shaft, grazing over where his cockhead must be. Jesus. 

  
  
  


“You like big?” Liam murmurs, which makes Harry look around in mild paranoia before realizing they’re the only two left. Relaxing, he allows himself to close the rest of the space between them, until the tops of their thighs are touching. 

  
  
  
  


“I love big,” he corrects quietly, heatedly, “and if you like, I’d be very happy to show you that too.” 

  
  
  


  * \- - 



  
  
  


Liam says yes undoubtedly, and Harry is more than thrilled to show him just how eager he is for it by practically dragging him out of the gym, huffing loudly when Liam makes them detour for his gym bag. And then again for takeout for a proper breakfast, though he squeezes Harry’s arse cheek while they’re in line for his bratiness before curling his arm low around Harry’s waist, tucking him close against his side. They look like a proper couple, Harry notes dreamily, barely registering anything the cashier is saying while Liam orders for them. One of  _ those  _ couples, even. That workout together and get a well balanced breakfast after before heading back to their flat and taking turns showering - or showering  _ together  _ because they’re eco-friendly and this should be happening  _ right now _ . 

  
  
  


He noses along Liam’s throat, inhaling greedily at the smell of man and sweat and expensive cologne or aftershave that this boy apparently wears  _ to the gym _ . Nipping lightly, he mouths a quiet  _ lets go _ , against his skin. It earns him a swat on the arse this time once they’re off to the side, waiting for their order. 

  
  
  


“Patience,” he chides teasingly, giving a friendly smile to the worker who hands him the bag.

  
  
  


They decided on Harry’s flat because it was closer, and starting to rain. Liam insisted on wrapping Harry up in his scarf, explaining that Harry’s hair was a bit wet still and he would catch a chill, so please just put it on. It’s soft and worn, clearly handmade and Harry doesn’t think he’s going to give it back. Maybe shared custody, if things go his way. 

  
  
  
  


Once in his flat, Harry turns and presses Liam against the front door, slipping his chilly hands up the other man’s shirt, feeling up what is an impressive set of abdominal muscles and an extremely defined v-line that has Harry immediately dropping to his knees, pulling down the waistband of his trousers and pants until the start of a thatch of dark hair is visible. Kissing along the newly exposed skin, Harry glances up through his eyelashes, flicking his tongue curiously. 

  
  
  
  


“Damn…” Liam sighs, pushing his hips forward just slightly, “you wanna see that cock, baby? See how hard it’ll get for you?” 

  
  
  


“Yes, yea,” Harry breathes, nosing along the stiffening shaft, mouthing at the fabric, dampening it. God, Liam is such a  _ man _ , Harry’s blood is boiling. 

  
  
  


Chuckling lowly, Liam strokes a hand through Harry’s curls, then the side of his face, not once taking his eyes off him. 

  
  
  


“You’ll get it,” he says, voice dark with promise, “don’t you worry baby, it’s yours.” 

  
  
  


Biting his lip, Harry bounces on his knees, yanking Liam’s pants off the rest of the way. The bag of takeout drops on the floor next to him, but he pays it no mind, too busy greedily checking out Liam’s dick. Which is fucking - probably one of the biggest Harry’s ever seen in person. He’s only half hard, too. Suddenly Harry’s mouth feels wet, drooling in anticipation, asshole clenching at the sudden rush of excitement to his own prick. Wasting no time he curls his hand around the base in one hand, the other braced on a strong thigh, tongue circling the tip over and over and over. 

  
  
  
  


Grunting, the other man unwinds the scarf from Harry’s neck, pulling it to the floor before tangling his fingers back in Harry’s hair, “look at that, Jesus. Fucking look at that.” 

  
  
  


Encouraged, and wildly turned on, Harry opens his jaw wide and sticks his tongue out, slapping Liam’s cockhead against the flat of it, like a fucking pornstar. God, Liam’s making him so horny, so hot and excited. He wants everything; wants to take it, have it, make it his. 

  
  
  
  


“Oh yeah,” Liam groans, laughing a bit disbelievingly, “got a slutty mouth, don’t you? Love having a big cock in it?” 

  
  
  


“I love having big cock in it,” Harry repeats dutifully before he slurps down Liam’s entire length, trying to deep throat him immediately. It makes him gag, and pull back, inhaling roughly before he goes for it again. It’s slightly easier this time, now that his body knows what to expect and soon he’s tilting his head back, holding Liam’s dick in his throat, bobbing his head shallowly. It feels so fucking good, Harry’s own erection is aching and he desperately wishes he had something to grind against. Liam’s hand is tightening in his curls, pulling his head back further and Harry can feel the way his throat bulges. 

  
  
  
  


“Shit,” Liam swears, tossing his own head back against the door, “shit. Bet you’ve got a tight little asshole, just like this throat, huh? Ohh, fuck, baby. Feels fucking good, you deep throating me like that. Yeah, that’s so fucking good.” 

  
  
  


If Harry could actually manage looking smug with a mouthful of cock, he would be sure to be doing so. He’s always had a drive to be good at things, great at them even and that desire full well extended into blow jobs. He wants to make Liam finish like this, in his mouth, on his face. 

  
  
  


Gasping a bit he rears back, inhaling and exhaling harshly, his jaw and mouth feeling slimy and wet. It’s fucking sexy, giving head like this to someone be barely knows. To  _ Liam,  _ with his huge prick and hard muscles. 

  
  
  


It goes on like this for a bit; Liam leaning against his front door while Harry blows him noisily. He’s amazed at the other man's stamina; how he just eases Harry back off of him when he’s the slightest bit close. 

  
  
  
  


“Ffffuck, yeah,” he grunts, shallowly thrusting his hips as Harry swallows him down again, “that’s it, that’s  _ fucking  _ it.” 

  
  
  


Pulling off, Harry gasps again, blinking up with teary eyes as he starts to jerk the other man off quickly. 

  
  
  


“Mm,” he hums, chuckling low and dark, pulling at Harry’s curls until the younger man can barely take a breath in, his own large hand coming down to take over, “I got something for you, baby. You want it?” 

  
  
  


“Yes,” Harry hisses, nodding as eagerly as he can in the right hold. 

  
  
  


“What do we say?” Liam goads, giving such a sexy, knowing grin as he slides his cockhead along Harry’s bottom lip as he jerks himself off roughly. 

  
  
  


“Please, please,” Harry whines, and then, “thank you, please. I want it.” 

  
  
  


“You want it?” 

  
  
  


“I  _ need  _ it,” he clarifies, sticking his tongue out eagerly. 

  
  
  


It’s only a handful of moments later before Liam starts to come, giving the filthiest hum of approval as he rubs his tip all around Harry’s mouth before finishing completely in his mouth. It’s a lot, some of it already begin to slide down his throat but it’s hot and pooled on his tongue for the most part and he keeps his jaw open for Liam to see. 

  
  
  


“Damn, that’s a big load,” Liam comments huskily, sliding his dick in just a bit so Harry closes his mouth around it again, “swallow, baby.” 

  
  
  


Doing as he’s told, Harry can’t help but giggle a bit helplessly, giving an exaggerated  _ ahhh  _ afterwards to prove it. 

  
  
  


“So sexy,” Liam compliments, stepping out of his joggers and then tossing off his shirt, “get on your hands and knees.” 

  
  
  
  


Face warming, Harry once again does as he’s told, giving a coy glance over his shoulder as Liam kicks him playfully on his arse. 

  
  
  
  


“Crawl to your bedroom,” he commands gently, naked and cock still stiff, “I’ve got that cute arse to take care of now, don’t I?” 

  
  
  


Wiggling said arse playfully, Harry starts crawling, biting his bottom lip in anticipation. It’s barely halfway there before he finds himself being hoisted up and tossed over Liam’s shoulder, making him yelp in delight. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Cute little arse, indeed, Liam discovers once he’s got Harry in the middle of his bed on his knees. Spine in an obscene arch, he has his arms folded underneath of his chin, chest pressed flat on the mattress and he’s giving Liam the sexiest smirk. Shuffling closer, Liam absently jacks his cock with one hand while the other reaches out to spread one of the other mans cheeks open, giving himself a perfect view of his sweet little hole.   
  


“You get waxed, baby?” He asks in surprise, not bothering to wait for an answer as he leans in to press a noisy kiss against his ass.   
  


“yeahh,” Harry sighs at the attention, “you like it?”   
  


letting go of his cock, he gets both hands on the other lad, using both hands to squeeze his arse cheeks together and then spread them apart again, watching raptly. It’s not the fattest ass Liam has ever seen, but it’s gorgeous; all pink and smooth and just the slightest bit puffy, like he plays with himself a lot.   
  


bringing two fingers up to his mouth, Liam gets them wet with spit before pressing his index finger in without any warning, and finds little resistance. Not missing a beat he presses the second finger in, a surge of arousal spiking through him as Harry pushes eagerly back into it.   
  


“little slag,” Liam comments fondly, fucking his fingers in steadily, “you like having your ass played with?”   
  


“I love it,” Harry confesses breathlessly, “love being touched inside, love my -“ 

liam deliberately strokes over his prostate lightly, smug in the way he shudders and tries to shuffle his legs open further. Then he presses right up against it with a firm pressure, rubbing insistently.

”ohh, there! Right there, Liam.” Harry praises, squirming.   
  


“yeah baby,” Liam murmurs hotly, “this is what you were gonna tell me? That you love your little spot being touched?”   
  


“yes, yes, yes,” Harry chants, “don’t stop, don’t stop.”   
  


having absolutely no intention of doing so, Liam uses his now free hand to grab the lube Harry tossed on the bed from his beside table and flicks it open, holding it up high to watch it drizzle down onto the younger lads ass crack, then into him when Liam briefly rugs them out to get them more slick. He shoves then roughly back in and pets again at Harry’s prostate mercilessly.   
  


“my ass feels so fucking good right now,” Harry says around a filthy moan, “gonna make me come like this.”   
  


  
  


“yeah? Just from me fingering you?”   
  


“ohhh, yeah, yeah,” he whines, rolling his hips back shallowly so that Liam’s fingers are also minisculely jabbing at his prostate as well without moving away from it, “yeah, fuck it, fuck it.”   
  


“Jesus,” liam growls, wrapping a hand around himself again, “you’ve no idea what you’re doing to me. Just wanna split you open on my fucking cock, Harry, watch you drool all over yourself while I own this ass.”   
  


crying out, Harry nods his head frantically, “give it to me, give it to me.”   
  


swearing again, Liam yanks his fingers out, barely able to see through how hard he is as he fumbles with a condom and lube before tugging Harry back toward him just a bit, pressing his dick inside him in one swift thrust.   
  


“I’m coming, I’m coming, daddy, ohh,” Harry gasps immediately, ass tightening reflexively, “fuuuck, fuck that just made me come, your huge fucking cock.”   
  


Liam goes wild at that, rutting his hips sharply, barely pulling out so he can stimulate the whole length of his prick, “just gave it up to daddy so easy, huh? Just let me have it, didn’t you?”

”take it, take more,” Harry pleads, scrambling onto his hands, “I love it, I love big cock, feels fucking amazing. It’s so deep daddy, you’re so deep inside me.”  
  


curling one arm around Harry’s stomach, and the other around his chest, Liam pulls the lithe man up until he’s practically on only his knees as he starts to roughly dick into him, feeling like an animal at Harry’s words. The slap of their skin is loud and crude, bed creaking steadily as the headboard starts barely knocking against the wall. Liam wonders if Harry has neighbors along that wall, if they’d be able to hear them fucking, hear Harry begging to have his ass taken.   
  


“Goddamn,” Liam grunts as Harry squirms helplessly on his prick, “such a tight ass, baby, making daddy feel so good.”   
  


“th-aank y-youu da-ah-ddy,” Harry manages through Liam’s thrusts, “Thank you, thank you, thank you.”   
  


“FUCK,” Liam shoves Harry back down again so his face is smushed in the sheets, a hand on the back of his skull, fingers tangled in long curls, “shut up, shut up, gonna make me come before we’re ready with that slutty mouth.”   
  


if anything, Harry gets louder at that, babbling senselessly, body writhing. It drives Liam mad, grip bruising on the others thigh where he is pushing it open so he can see his cock driving in and out of him.   
  


They fuck for what feels like an hour, Liam’s already fatigued muscles burning in exertion and Harry’s skin is slick and slippery with sweat. The younger man comes again with both hands fumbling clumsily at his own cock, but it’s just awkward fondling before he shakes apart again, practically screaming.   
  


“you’re so good to me daddy,” he praises mindlessly, rag doll limp as Liam uses his body.   
  


“turn over,” Liam nearly snarls, but does the manhandling anyway so that Harry’s on his back as he pulls out, stripping the condom off and yanking the other lad down so his mouth is at Liam’s cock again, “there you go, there you fucking go,” he mutters, fucking Harry’s throat carelessly. The sounds Harry’s making are lewd and awful, gagging and sputtering at the rough treatment but he’s digging his fingernails into liams lower back, keeping him close.   
  


Liam can’t look away from how Harry is struggling around his dick, drool pouring down his chin, from the corners of his mouth. The roots of his hair are soaked with sweat, eyes watering as he blinks up at liam sweetly.   
  


“I’m right there, baby,” he says, balls drawing up tightly as he cups the back of Harry’s head and holds him down, rabbiting into his throat. Harry struggles in his grip, trying to shove away and Liam grants him mercy, pulling him off. Gasping, Harry starts panting, face a wreck but he’s still reaching for Liam’s prick, jerking him off with two hands briefly before swallowing him down again, gagging himself over and over.   
  


“fuck yeah, fuck yeah, I’m about to bust, baby,” he pulls him back again by his curls, “open your fucking mouth.”   
  


“ahhh, uhn,” Harry whimpers, doing as he’s told, sticking out his tongue and Liam can’t help it, feels like a man possessed as he leans forward and spit right into Harry’s waiting mouth. Harry gets so red at that, but nods eagerly, stumbling our incoherent pleases as best he can as he swallows it, then asks for more. Feeling so filthy, Liam does it again, saliva viscous and frothy as Harry holds it on his tongue this time.   
  


“Here you go, baby,” Liam groans as he starts to come, smearing his cockhead all over Harry’s cheeks and jaw as he ejaculates, “here you go, yeah, fuck.”   
  


he comes so much, having been his second orgasm in such a short period of time, and it’s thick and slimy, shining on Harry’s skin. Both of them are breathing hard, but Harry still nurses on the tip of his prick, swallowing over and over again, like he can milk more out of Liam. When he’s finally done, Harry kisses his cock so chaste and sweetly Liam nearly laughs. Then he’s holding Liam’s gaze as he touches his face, getting his fingers wet with come before reaching down in between his legs.   
  


“you wrecked my little hole daddy,” he breathes as he starts fingering himself with Liam’s load.   
  


“shit,” this time liam does laugh, a bit disbelieving, “how am I going to keep up with you?”   
  


tongue peeking out between his teeth, Harry shrugs innocently, still playing with himself, “good thing you workout.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol. Whoops. Dunno what happened here....my hand slipped

**Author's Note:**

> I will go down with this shiiip. 
> 
> I have a tumblr. Like it’s 2016. 
> 
> lookoutsunshineee : come say hellerrrrrrd
> 
> The ending kind of blows, no pun intended, but I knew if I didn’t stop there it’d become one of the many attempted fics that grows too long and takes forever for me to finish bc I’m too wordy and easily distracted


End file.
